


A Kindness

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Capture, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, More Hurt Than Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, jazzprowl, more like no communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Bluestreak is captured by Thundercracker and Soundwave.





	A Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> "Aure" is the singular of the ancient Greek "aurai", meaning wind nymphs.
> 
> This is going to remain a one-shot. If you like it enough to want to continue it or write something based off of it, please do. Just use that handy "this work is inspired by" box so I can see it.
> 
> Also, a warning. From Bluestreak's perspective, everything he says about Prowl and Jazz and the way they feel about him is true. They have better intentions than that, which I've tried to show in the fic while staying true to the point of view, but you know what they say about good intentions. And also assumptions. And all that jazz.
> 
> Everything about Thundercracker's background is personal headcanon with no real basis in canon other than "huh, wouldn't it be cool if?"

"Struggle futile. Rescue not coming." Soundwave tugged on the cables tying Bluestreak to the cave ceiling, testing their hold.

Bluestreak stilled, then bent his head and exhaled slowly, shakily. "I know."

Soundwave paused a moment, exchanging a look with Thundercracker.

The Seeker scowled. "What do you mean you know?"

Bluestreak shrugged. "Prowl only took me in out of duty, since we're the only Praxians left, plus Smokescreen. Jazz hates me for getting between them. They both wish they had their own sparkling instead of me. I don't have friends, I have people who tolerate me, and by _tolerate_, all I mean is _don't want to rip out my spark just because I talk too much_. Seriously, you'd be doing them and me a favor if you just skipped straight to the part where you deactivate me. I swear to you, I don't have any classified or remotely helpful information, I don't have the clearance for that. And like I said, I don't have any friends, no one spilling something to me while compromised by high-grade or anything."

Thundercracker growled and took a step forward. "Fragging Autobot propaganda."

"What?"

"You three are not the last Praxians. You're the last Praxians with a traditional frame-type, but my sire was Praxian and I grew up in the city." Thundercracker snarled. "A lot of Seekers did, but any that they found in the rubble were immediately taken in to be tortured for information. Mechs that I grew up with died and the moment I escaped, I signed up for the Decepticons."

Bluestreak stretched against his bonds. "Why? Why would you want to prove them right?"

"Because they had already made up their minds."

Soundwave looked between the two of them. "Abort mission?"

Bluestreak startled, as if only just remembering the other mech was there. "Why?" he asked. 

Thundercracker nodded and started unshackling him. "The whole reason we captured you was to lure Prowl and Jazz into a trap. We thought they'd come rushing in without thinking to rescue their sparkling, but apparently Soundwave thinks you're telling the truth." He paused, gnawing on his lip, then rattled off a long string of numbers. "My personal comm line. If you need anything, call." He tentatively put a hand on Bluestreak's shoulder. "You're not alone. Now get going."

Bluestreak transformed and raced away, hesitating only a second at the mouth of the cave.

"Go!" Thundercracker snarled, taking a menacing step forward.

Bluestreak bolted.

Soundwave stalked up behind the Seeker. "Autobot not your sparkling."

Thundercracker gave a short, desperate huff of a laugh, likely to keep from crying. "Of course he's not. My cloudling was a femme, and she's dead."

"Why reactivate parental protocols?"

"Because he's _a_ sparkling, and they're treating him like crap. You should understand."

Soundwave nodded, then went silent for a long moment. "What was her name?"

Thundercracker turned to begin dismantling their equipment so it could be hauled back to the Nemesis. He scowled. "Aureglide. She picked it herself. She was just learning to fly."

* * *

Bluestreak put pedal to the metal, zooming as far away as fast as possible, hoping against hope that the Decepticons wouldn't spontaneously change their minds and give chase.

On the horizon, two shapes came into focus. Bluestreak screeched to a halt and transformed, running to them on his own two feet.

Jazz and Prowl did the same. Prowl nearly bowled Bluestreak over in a hug, and Jazz came up right behind him.

Prowl's doorwings were clamped tight to his body with anxiety and relief. "Oh, thank Primus you're safe."

Bluestreak wrapped his arms around Prowl's back, then noticed Jazz scowling at his wrists and pulled back, stepping away. "I'm fine. They just... let me go."

Jazz raised an eyebrow. "What did you say to them to make that happen?"

Bluestreak shrugged. "They wanted you two. I told them you weren't coming."

Jazz nodded approvingly, and Bluestreak couldn't help but bask in it, even if it was for something so horrible. 

Prowl clapped him on the back. "Let's get back to the Ark. I want Ratchet to look you over."

Bluestreak nodded and transformed, driving back with one of his guardians on each side of him.

Mechs looked over as they drove in. Hound and Sideswipe waved and went back to their conversation. Sunstreaker scowled slightly less as he looked up from his sketching.

Bluestreak trembled on his tires. "Not much of a warm welcome," he joked, layering his voice with as much false cheer as he could muster.

Prowl gently nudged him towards med bay. "They don't know you were captured. Red Alert and Blaster showed us the transmission first and we ordered them not to tell anyone. We didn't want anyone to stop us."

_Stop you from what,_ Bluestreak wondered.

He transformed when he reached Ratchet's domain and patiently waited in a chair for the Hatchet himself as Prowl and Jazz hurried to get him and get this over with.

Ratchet, of course, grumbled all the way through the brief check-up. Bluestreak caught snippets about mechs who couldn't stay uncaptured for more than a day and would make his life easier if they just got themselves offlined already. He tried not to flinch or wilt or anything else that would tip the medic off. He must not have done a very good job, because he gave him a rust stick and a head pat out of pity anyway.

"Your code's fine," Ratchet reported. "No additions, nothing missing. The only damage is superficial, on the wrists, and mild strain in the shoulders. I'm guessing they tied you up? Self-repair's already starting on it. I'm prescribing you a day off to rest and a week of light duty to be safe. I'm also obligated to remind you to schedule a psych appointment with Smokescreen, but we both already know you won't."

Bluestreak nodded. "A day off and a week of light duty," he repeated dutifully. It was barely a blip in time to a Cybertronian.

Prowl and Jazz escorted him back to their large family suite.

"Need anything?" Jazz asked as Prowl herded Bluestreak into his room.

Bluestreak shook his head, refusing to find out what would happen if he took up too much of their time together. He'd never gotten to that point, and he was determined he never would.

Jazz nodded. "Alright, we'll give you your space. Call if you change your mind."

Bluestreak nodded, and they closed the door and left him alone, as always. He curled up on his berth, trying not to let it get to him, and then shoved a hand in his mouth so he could sob without being heard.

An hour later, he gnawed on his lip, trying to make a decision, then hesitantly pinged Thundercracker.

_:What is it, cloudling?:_ The Seeker answered immediately.

Bluestreak tried not to sob in relief.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301268) by [888Allis888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/888Allis888/pseuds/888Allis888)


End file.
